monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kaeldradragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ginger Cookie Man page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thenaturals (talk) 19:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Emo Yeti Ghoul Request Hi, Kael. (Can I call you that?) I finished your Emo Yeti Ghoul request. And here she is!: She was quite easy and I tried my best to make her as emo as I can. Don't forget to credit me, please! I hope you like her! Bye! MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 16:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You should check your request page. I have something for you thereTells The Time, Kills The Time 16:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Friends Request Can I be a friends? By: DragonPrincess14 (talk) 13.11.2013 O_O Ok? Response: Who is this? Your Self-Based Character Of course I can make a self-based character of you! But just to be sure, you are talking about the picture right? If yes, it might take sometime, I have lots of of school stuff to take care of so it might be made and done in the weekend, I have four days off so I might have enough time to make your character. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:31, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Editing Ryssa's Page Hello, Kael. I noticed that you edited Ryssa's page with adding that Phoebe is Ryssa's friend, but I would really appreaciate it if you asked me first. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:46, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh.. Sorry... I just thought that... yeah... The thing with the thing and the thingy... Hey Kael! I was wondering why you didn't let Phoebe going with Ryssa to meet Fangabelle Vamps (I made her up), I thought Ryssa and Phoebe were good friends that they could go on a trip with each other, I know Ryssa and Phoebe doesn't know each so well but I could write a story about Ryssa and Phoebe going to Hauntlywood, but I'm not forcing you, I just hoped you would accept. :( MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 22:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorryz, IDK what to call you. So, Kenzie, will Phoebe come out of the lamp sooner or later? :/ MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Its from TheMostPopularGirlsInSchool AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 05:54, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Whens the Melody picture ready? AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:00, January 26, 2014 (UTC) You said you was going to draw her or was it anouther character? Your Invited! Hello! Your character, Phoebe Wisher, is invited to be in my story, Freaky Fashion Runaway. Congrats! :D --MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 00:19, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok But you didnt have to be a B*tch about it. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 14:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Its ok AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 14:47, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Yep im Superlady01 AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 14:59, February 1, 2014 (UTC)